The Other Moon Princess
by PrincessVi-Vi
Summary: Serena had a twin sister in the Silver Millieum...The Black Moon family was friends with the Earth Prince...Diamond fell in love with Serena's sister but when they are reborn Diamond is evil and Serene hates his guts... will they remeber the past or will
1. Notice to readers

Note: do not complain on how the story turned up. When I uploaded it that is how it happened I had it sperated to begin with but it did not like that. P.S. don't kill me Keiko pleaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!! 


	2. The Arrival of Serene

The Other Moon Princess By: Keiko (if you read the American version you know who this is)  
  
Vi-Vi: Hi, I am posting another one of my friend's story for two reasons the first is because she asked me to and the second is because I like this story a lot. Neither of us own Sailor Moon though we wish we did but we both enjoy the show a lot. Oh and I must at least get two or three reviews before I will post the other chapters that I got I will let you people know when I run out of chapters.  
  
Keiko: Vi-Vi get on with the story pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....::jumps up and down::  
  
Vi-Vi: Oh alright Keiko. Here is the first chapter of ....The Other Moon Princess.  
  
Chapter 1: The arrival of Serene  
  
"It's so dark everywhere. Where are all the people." Says a young girl in a school uniform and have two buns on the back of her head and a braid in her blond hair across her forehead. (Vi-Vi: Basicly she has hair like Serena but with the braid across her forehead like birdie. Keiko: no da. Vi-Vi: Keiko I thought you went home. Keiko: Nope decided to stay. ::Vi-Vi rolls her eyes::) "I don't like this. I'll see if Pluto knows what's going on." The girl goes to the lowest part at the palace to the domain of Pluto. "Hey Pluto what is going on I get a call from Reni and no one is here." "Oh, my." Says Pluto as she bows. "You don't have to do that." says the girl. "You really don't know what happened do you Princess Serene?" asked Pluto. "You don't have to call me princess either and what do you mean what happened? Where is Reni?" asked a worried Serene. "Reni has disappeared but I think she is safe; you didn't feel the earth get attacked?" "Yah, but the Queen would beat them." "Yes that is true but they had an attack that hit the Queen. We don't even know if she is alive." "She is still alive I can tell. Who attacked the palace?" "The Black Moon Kingdom." "Why does that." says Serene under her breath. Then she thinks of the past. "Don't worry Pluto I have a plan but first I have to find Reni." said Serene with a smile. "Don't get yourself hurt OK. Take care." says Pluto with a tear in her eye. To The Past. "Get away from me you ugly witch." says Reni. "Who are you calling an ugly witch?" says Emerald. "She's got you down packed Emerald." Says Rubeus with a smile. "Just capture the little pest." "I don't have to take orders from you" "No you have to take orders from Prince Diamond." "What are they arguing about?" said Reni. "Pis.Pis, Hey Reni." said Serene. While those two where arguing Reni started walking towards Serene's hiding place but all of the sudden 3 dark figures appeared above them. Emerald and Rubeus stopped fighting. "Reni come on when I say go run towards me and jump on my back and then we are getting out of here." "What's the problem here? Why isn't Reni captured?" asked Prince Diamond. "One reason is because they are dimwitted fools," yells Reni. "That's not what we planned Reni. RUN!" yells Serene while running towards Reni. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Lights enveloped Serene and then Cosmic Sailor Moon stood in from of Reni. "You know how to ruin plans." said an irritated CSM. "I learned it from you." said Reni with a smile. "So Reni you brought Sailor Moon along." Said Diamond. "Sailor Moon, I don't think so. I might be related to her but I'm not her." Said an angered CSM. "Related?" said a curious Wiseman and Diamond. "And another thing I am stronger than her." "Really? Diamond says with a smile. He snaped his fingers and four or five monsters appear. "Aunt I'm so scared." Said Reni while hiding behind my legs and sticking her tongue out. "Silver." CSM starts to build up power for her attack. "AUNT! What did she call her?" said a shocked Emerald. "Millennium. Crystal Power." yells CSM. A burst of light appears then after a while the dust clears and there stands CSM and Reni alone. "That was so cool Moon Chic." yells Reni while jumping up in the air. "No problem Small Lady." smiles CSM. "How could she bear all of them?" asks a shocked Rubeus. "Simple you want me to demonstrate it; oh another thing Reni why did you call me in the future and not be there to see me?" said an irritated CSM. "Your from the future?" asks Rubeus. "How could I be her aunt and be from the past. That doesn't work now does it." said CSM with her hands on her hips. "They chased me so I couldn't be there." says Reni pouting. "Enough in enough least fight." says CSM. "Handle it Wiseman and Sapphire get ready with the ship." orders Diamond. "I don't like the way that looks." says Reni looking up. ~~~To Be Continued~~~ Keiko: Yea, the first chapter is done. Vi-Vi: There you have it folks the first chapter is done. Oh and if the words aren't spelled right or aren't the right form its not my fault. Just so you know. Let me know what you think of her story so she will leave me alone please review.  
  
Keiko: ::Grins evilly and starts to tickle Vi-Vi:: review for me please and then I leave Vi-Vi alone so she can post another chapter. 


	3. 2nd Notice to Readers

I will update these stories as soon as I get another chapter from my friends who are writing them.  
  
Sincerely,  
Princess Vi-Vi 


	4. Chapter 4

Vi-Vi: Due to the fact that I went away for college I do not see this author much so when I get more of her story I will be sure to pass it on to you guys.


End file.
